Rocky and Zuma an unexpected love
by Olivier du 87
Summary: this is my third story I'm writing here and this story and a story that will talk about two male puppies who sow I don't want to have any discrimination in comments, they are homosexual and I don't see the problem I hope you will like this story.


Story

It was a beautiful sunny day in Adventure Bay and it has now been 3 months since the Marshall and Everest couples and the Skye and Chase couple had sex every night.

one night, chase and Skye get ready for the nightly date, when he sees Rocky getting depressed in his puppy house.

Chase: and skye it looks like rocky's been really depressed for a while I don't know why. you know?

Skye: No, I don't know, maybe we should go ask him?

chase: we can do that after our appointment

skye: ok

Tonight we can go to my, puppy house, please. Ask Chase.

Okay if you want chase. Skye replied.

Great, so let's go, Chase said.

chase and skye is heading, at home for Chase puppy for the appointment.

chase and skye entered Chase's puppy house and locked the door so as not to be disturbed.

chase: what is the program tonight I back to penetrate your vagina where you suck my dick it's up to you.

Skye: I want to change a little you could try to penetrate my anus instead of my vagina.

chase: Okay, but you know I have a big penis, it might hurt a little when, I penetrate your anus.

Skye: Everest told me when she did her very first time by the anus with Marshall it hurt a little bit at first but then it was fine on its own

chase: ok I'll do it but before, I had to lick your anus it will help better to get in.

Ok ay, say skye before you put his anus in front of Chase's mouth so he can lick it,

chase was a little surprised at first but very slowly he started licking Skye's anus.

chase stop licking the skye anus.

chase say to skye: I will enter into your anus, you're ready.

Skye: Yes, I am.

ok I'll go slowly. say chase and start putting his penis into Skye's anus.

Skye begins to cum.

she is Chase feels a little pain that disappears after a few seconds.

Skye: Oh yes Chase doesn't stop you and goes faster.

chase say to skye: I'll do my best.

after these words Chase accelerate the movement of his penis by going faster and deeper.

Skye enjoys more and more strong, chase also started to enjoys a little bit of the pleasure of penetrating, anus of skye.

chase felt the urge to ejaculate and told skye.

chase: I will soon end up ejaculating.

after these words Chase completely pushed his penis into Skye's anus and started ejaculating into it.

Skye: enjoy, she loved getting her anus filled with cum.

Skye: oh yes Chase you are the best to fill the anus with cum.

Chase. no, Skye you're the, best to make me Ejaculate in your anus.

chase wait a few minutes his penis still in the skye anus then he removes it which makes sperm come out of Skye's anus which puts in, all over the walls of the house for puppy of Chase.

Skye approached Chase's penis, and she started sucking his dick, which cleanses the semen around his penis.

chase loved to get his dick sucked by skye.

Chase still felt the urge to ejaculate and suddenly he starts to ejaculate in Skye's mouth.

Skye smelled the hunting sperm in her mouth once again. Her mouth was full, which forced her to swallow the excess sperm store it

Skye pulls her mouth out of Chase's penis keeping the semen in it.

Skye no longer wanted to swallow sperm and she didn't want to spoil it by spitting on the floor she decided to kiss chase with the sperm in her mouth and empty it into Chase's mouth

chase was surprised at Skye's reaction he didn't think she was going to make him drink his own sperm so chase to swallow his sperm.

Chase: Why did you make me swallow my own sperm?

skye: because I couldn't swallow it anymore it was too much and also because I wanted you to taste your own sperm just to see, what a taste it has for you.

chase: Okay, and I have to say, I still have pretty good taste.

skye: of course you taste good, if you didn't taste good I wouldn't drink your sperm.

chase laughs at Skye's compliment.

Sky laughs too.

Skye. now that we're done we can go see rocky who looks depressed

chase; yes, you're right.

let's go back a little bit to see Everest and Marshall.

Marshall: Everest do you want to go to my puppy house for our appointment or yours.

Everest: I would like to make our appointment at my puppy house for a change if you don't mind.

Marshall: No, I don't mind, on the contrary, I wanted to see a little bit of how it was done at your puppy house.

Everest: Okay, then let's go honey.

Marshall: Yes, I am following you, my love.

Marshall and Everest head towards Jake's mountain, he passes the bridge and then in front of Katy's living room, when he sees Zuma on the lying beach in depression.

Marshall: I wonder why Zuma is so depressed we might have to go see him to help him, what do you think Everest?

Everest: You're right, Marshall, we can go see him on our way down the mountain when we're done with our date.

Marshall: Okay, I hope nothing happens to him.

Everest: I also hope nothing happens to him.

Marshall and Everest have arrived at Jake's mountain and are heading to Everest's puppy house.

Everest: Marshall, please come in.

Marshall: Thank you.

Marshall comes in and Everest follows her and locks the door of her puppy house with, a key.

Marshall: What do we do?

Everest: Depends, which do you prefer?

Marshall: Well, I like to penetrate your vagina and you.

Everest: Well, I like it when you penetrate my anus.

Marshall: Okay, I start with your anus and I ended up with your vagina.

Everest: Okay, but first I suck your dick like like that your penis will be easier to get into my anus.

Marshall: OK

Marshall lies on his back and his penis was growing and hardening.

Everest starts licking Marshall's penis and ends up sucking his cock, which makes Marshall enjoy .

Marshall: Oh, yes, Everest, I like it when you suck my dick.

Everest stops for 30 seconds to tell Marshall: I like sucking your dick too, then she took it back.

Marshall slowly begins to feel the urge to ejaculate.

Marshall: Oh yes, Everest, I'm about to end up ejaculating.

after that word marshall, began to ejaculate, in Everest's mouth, which filled his mouth with sperm and forced him to swallow what made his belly swell.

Everest: How do you get to swell my belly by filling me with sperm you really have an impressive amount of sperm.

Marshall: Thank you.

Everest starts to turn around and but, and her ass in front of Marshall's head, everest's ass glued to his head.

Everest: You know what to do now.

Marshall: Yes, he says when, he starts licking Everest's vagina and anus.

once Marshall finished licking Everest's anus and vagina he started climbing on it and inserting his penis into his little anus which hurt Everest a little bit at first but the pain disappeared.

Everest: Oh yes Marshall oh yes continue push your penis deeper into my anus, faster and doesn't stop you.

Marshall: I'll do my best, so I can ejaculate into your ass again.

after a few minutes to penetrate the anus of Everest, Marshall feels again the desire to ejaculate, he starts to ejaculate in the ass of Everest, which makes him come as. S******.

Everest: Oh, yes, Marshall, I like it when you ejaculate up my ass.

Marshall: You know what I like more than ejaculating in your ass.

Everest: no.

Marshall: It's, ejaculating into your vagina.

Marshall removed his penis from Everest's anus and put it in his vagina and started to penetrate the

Everest didn't expect Marshall to stop penetrating her through the anus so he could penetrate her through the vagina in a few seconds.

Marshall loved to penetrate Everest's vagina.

Marshall: Oh, yes, I love, penetrating your vagina.

Everest: I love it too that you penetrate me through my vagina, but I didn't think it would that it will take you so little time to , to switch between my anus and my vagina.

Marshall: I couldn't wait to penetrate your vagina.

Everest: I see it and I feel it.

Once the pleasure is over Marshall starts ejaculating again into Everest's vagina puts Marshall under a little pressure that makes sperm come out every where and when he removes his penis from the sperm, flies every where on the walls of Everest's puppy house.

Marshall: Sorry for messing up the, walls of your puppy house with my sperm.

Everest: It doesn't matter, I lick it and, lol.

Marshall Laughs and says.

Marshall: We can go see Zuma who looks so sad at the beach.

Everest: yes we can go and see him he looks so sad and depressed I hope we can cheer him up.

Marshall: I hope we can cheer him up, it's true he looks really sad.

while waiting for Marshall and Everest to come down from Jake Chase's mountain and Skye, will see Rocky and ask him what's wrong.

chase and skye his in front of Rocky's puppy house the house was closed he knocks at the rocky door leaving the puppy house.

chase: Rocky why are you so depressed right now can we help you or not

Rocky: Well, I have feelings for someone but I feel a strange emotion that I don't understand

chase: what kind of emotion.

Rocky: Well, I feel like I want to penetrate the person I love by any means possible.

chase: Well, you must be in heat.

Rocky: in heat?

Chase: yes, you want to penetrate your girlfriend no matter what it costs.

Rocky: Okay, but how can I tell him how I feel.

Skye: who is your girlfriend actually Rocky.

Rocky: It's hard for me to say I don't know how you're going to take the news.

chase: I promise you we won't make fun of you you can tell me everything we're your best friends.

Rocky okay, well, I'm in love with Zuma.

chase and skye were very surprised.

Skye and Chase: Well, that's great news. I didn't think you were in love with Zuma.

Rocky : You're not gonna make fun of me because I like male puppies.

chase and skye: why should we make fun of you you have every right to love male puppies instead of female puppies it is your right and not ours then do what you love

Rocky: Thanks guys you're the best friends in the world I thought you'd throw me out because I was gay.

chase: why should we throw you away you have every right to love puppies badly we won't stop you

Skye: Yes Rocky you have every right to be gay and we will even help you win the love of your life.

Rocky: Thanks guys you're really the best.

Rocky: How am I going to tell Zuma how I feel about him and will he accept them

Chase: Well, if you really love him, just go to him and tell him you love him and everything will be fine.

skye: and for your sexual love you just have to jump on him and start, at suck his penis I think it should not disturb him.

Rocky: Thanks guys I'll apply your advice, I'm just waiting for that Zuma come back from his walk on the beach.

chase and skye: there's no problem, we'll see you later Rocky

Rocky: Okay, then I'll see you later.

Rocky think again in his head he wonders if Zuma really has the same feelings as him whether it's love feelings or his sexual feelings

during this time back to the beach with Marshall and Everest who will see zuma who is still depressed on the beach.

Everest: Zuma, what's wrong with you? Why are you so depressed?

Zuma: I was thinking about the love of my life but does he feel the same way about me or not I don't know, I'm really nervous

Marshall: who is the love of your life zuma

Zuma: Well, don't laugh, I'm in love with rocky.

Marshall: You're in love with rocky I didn't know why you didn't tell her sooner we would have understood and you don't have to worry, you're a person, like any other, you have the right to be gay don't worry about it.

Zuma: But how am I going to confess my feelings to Rocky

Everest: it depends on how you like it

Zuma: You may find it a little weird but I love him normally of course like anyone else but I also love him sexually for a while I have a desire to have sex with him I don't know why but I want him to suck my dick, and who fucks my anus.

Everest: You're probably in heat because you look like you want to fuck Rocky.

Zuma: I thought so, but I wasn't sure, but if you say it, it must be true.

Everest: I think that's it, you must be in heat.

Zuma: But how do I do it then.

Everest: I think you can start by jumping on him and starting licking his penis and then I think you can suck him off

Zuma: I will, but if he doesn't just love me back how I do it.

Marshall: Well, you have to explain to him how you feel about him, I don't think he refuses. He seemed very depressed to me right now, I think he must feel the same way you do, so don't worry, just tell him that you love him, before you jump on him.

say Marshall with a little laugh.

Zuma: ahahahah ok

Zuma: Okay, I'm going to go tell him how I feel about him, thank you very much, you guys are really the best friends in the world.

Marshall and Everest: there's no problem Zuma we'll do everything we can to make you and rocky be the best couple of male puppies

Zuma got up from where he was sitting on the beach to go to the lookout to see Rocky and confess his normal feelings and sexual feelings to him.

a few minutes later Zuma arrives in front of Rocky's puppy house and knocks on the door

Rocky: Yes, who is it?

Zuma: It's Zuma Rocky. I have something to tell you.

Rocky opens at the door of his puppy house to let Zuma in

Zuma: Rocky I have something to tell you it's a little complicated but I love you all my heart you're my favorite recycling puppy and I only love you and nobody else.

Zuma closed his eyes and got ready to be rejected but.

Zuma gets dumped on the ground by rocky and Rocky says.

Rocky: you are the love of my life I love you with all my heart I also love you differently tell me what you think about it.

rocky approached the hairy penis of zuma and started licking it and then sucking it

Zuma was surprised he didn't think he was going to suck his dick first.

Zuma: Oh yes, rocky keep sucking it on me, I like it.

Rocky was just as surprised, as he didn't think that ,he was, as hot, as he was.

Rocky : I didn't know you were in heat.

Zuma: I didn't know you were in heat either.

Zuma: But keep going, don't stop. I like it when you suck my dick.

Rocky: Okay, I'll keep going, too. I like to suck your dick.

so rocky keeps sucking zuma's dick and after a while Zuma starts to feel the urge to ejaculate.

Zuma: "I'm about to end up ejaculating

Rocky while still having Zuma's penis in his mouth: I will then go faster so that you can ejaculate into my mouth.

Zuma starts to ejaculate in Rocky's mouth, which fills his mouth with sperm and forces him to swallow the excess sperm.

and slowly Rocky's belly starts to swell up

Zuma finished ejaculating in Rocky's mouth he takes his penis out of his mouth

Rocky: Zuma, I don't think you had that much sperm in your hairy balls.

Zuma: Thank you Rocky for your compliment.

Rocky: Now it's your turn to suck my dick, and my turn to fill your mouth with sperm.

Zuma: Okay.

Zuma gets closer to Rocky's erect penis and starts licking it and ends up sucking it faster and faster.

Rocky: Oh yes Zuma I like you to suck my dick, go faster darling

Zuma: I will do my best to, my love.

Zuma said before accelerating the rhythm and sucking Rocky's dick faster.

Rocky was also starting to feel the urge to ejaculate in Zuma's mouth.

I'm gonna end up ejaculating into your mouth too, honey.

Zuma always said sucking Rocky's dick so fast. Zuma: I'm ready my love you can send all the sperm from your hairy balls.

Rocky starts to release all this sperm load, his hairy balls that fill his mouth with zuma and force him to swallow the sperm that also makes his belly swell.

Rocky: Oh yes, Zuma, you're the best at getting me to ejaculate.

Zuma: You're also the best at filling my mouth and making me swallow your sperm.

Zuma takes semen from Rocky's penis to his mouth full of semen to kiss it and transfer it from his mouth to Rocky's mouth, which has the effect of swallowing Rocky's semen together.

Zuma: Rocky, you are the love of my life, I love you, whether it's love, true love or sexual love, I can never abandon you to someone else.

Rocky: I love you too with all my heart you're my favorite puppy. And little question why are you making me drink my own sperm?

Zuma: it was to know if you thought you had as good taste as I thought.

Rocky: it's true that I taste pretty good, he said, swallowing the remains of cum in his mouth

rocky: what do we do now?

Zuma: Well, I have, idea right. You don't mind turning around.

Rocky: No with pleasure. Say Rocky with complete confidence in his voice.

so Rocky turned around to Zuma to see Rocky's anus and knew what he had to do.

Zuma: You're ready Rocky.

rocky: I'm ready, go ahead.

Zuma started climbing on sure rocky, is sticking his penis into Rocky's anus which makes you come.

Rocky: Oh yes Zuma continues but there my deepest doesn't stop you you can go until you ejaculate my love.

Zuma: Okay, I'll do it.

he says, accelerating the rhythm, of his penis deeper into Rocky's anus

after a few minutes of penetrating Rocky's anus Zuma felt the urge to ejaculate.

Zuma: Oh yes, I'll soon ejaculate again.

Rocky : I'm waiting for you to ejaculate.

on these words Zuma released another load of semen which made Rocky feel good.

Rocky: Oh yes, zuma, you're the best at ejaculating in my ass.

Zuma: You're also the best at getting me to ejaculate

Rocky: It's my turn to penetrate your anus now.

Zuma: Okay, I'll get into position.

Zuma pulls his penis out of Rocky's anus, which makes sperm come out, and puts it all over the place.

Rocky starts to climb on Zuma his penis always erect and starts to push it into Zuma's anus which makes Zuma, enjoy so hard.

Rocky starts to move back and forth with his penis and speeds up the rhythm until it's balls hit Zuma's.

after a few minutes of penetration from Rocky for zuma, rocky without him too he wants to ejaculate in Zuma's anus.

Rocky: Oh yes Zuma, I'm going to ejaculate in your ass.

Zuma: I'm ready to go ahead and ejaculate me in.

on these rocky words starts ejaculating into Zuma's ass...

Zuma: Yes, Rocky, I love the feeling of having sperm in my ass.

Rocky: I like the feeling of ejaculating in your ass too, my little Zuma.

after those rocky words, his penis comes out of zuma's anus, which splashes sperm all over the walls of Rocky's puppy house.

Zuma: I like it's kind of a date but I think we should keep his secret but we can tell others that we normally love each other what do you think Rocky.

Rocky: You're absolutely right Zuma we have to tell others that we feel for each other but we have to keep his appointments secret.

Rocky opened the door of his puppy house and noticed that it was dark.

Rocky: Wow, but what time is it?

Rocky looks at the time on a clock he has in his puppy house

zuma: I don't know

Rocky: It's already past 11:00 p. m. I didn't think it took that long.

Zuma: Neither do I.

Zuma: Rocky, you don't mind if I sleep with you tonight, it would save me from going back and forth when it's dark.

Rocky: No, I'd be happy if you'd sleep with me at my love.

Zuma: Thank you my darling you are really the best I love you with all my heart

Rocky: I love you too with all my heart you're my aquatic puppy and I only love you

Zuma: I only love you too

zuma snuggled up against Rocky and Rocky but one of his legs behind Zuma's neck and they both slept. together until the end of the night.

the next morning Zuma and Rocky both started to open their eyes when they saw 4 puppies in front of them.

it was skye Chase Marshall and Everest skye

Marshall and Everest: So Zuma how was your night?

chase and skye: and you rocky how was your night?

Rocky and Zuma: it went very well we both did things, and we're going out together

the 4 puppies: congratulations we are sure you will make a very beautiful couple

Rocky and Zuma: thank you guys you are really the best friends in the world, thanks to you we were able to confess our feelings we thank you you you are the best

and 4 puppies: there is no problem just because you are homosexual doesn't mean you can't be together so enjoy your time together you are really a very beautiful couple

Rocky and Zuma: Thank you very much.

Zuma: And if we go eat, I'm getting hungry.

The other puppies laugh at Zuma's proposal they will all eat once the meal is over he plays outdoor games while hugging and kissing each other.

THE END.

thanks to all of you for reading my little series, it really made me happy to write it.

I hope you enjoyed this story it was probably the longest series that is now over.

a creation by Olivier du 87.


End file.
